


Heathford-Harold-Henry-Humphrey

by BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Eggsy, Cinnamon rolls, Eggsy is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Kingsman, Tailor!Harry, ex-rentboy!Eggsy, kingsman - Freeform, not spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon/pseuds/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a Tumblr prompt and I saw it and I was like, omg I have to do this.<br/>Tumblr Prompt: " I'm a barista and you're the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time, so I miss-spell your name in increasingly creative ways."<br/>This is a fluffy Hartwin coffee shop AU that takes place in Starbucks. I'm sorry if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathford-Harold-Henry-Humphrey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Gemma, she pretty much ripped this to shreds and it was great, Credit is given to her at the "quad-venti" line. I'm sorry if it's ooc...
> 
> Not beta-ed, and not brit picked I just watch a lot of BBC.  
> The characters aren't mine so all credit to where it's due.

   Starbucks wasn't the shittiest job he's ever had, it beat Dean's alternative by miles. Eggsy, however, _hated_ running the cash register (which was unfortunately his job). There were the hip-hippie? hipster? _whatevers_ that always came in and just had to order the super complicated "venti quad-shot, iced, no-whip blah-blah-blah." It grated on his nerves! Coffee is coffee, period, end of the story, goodnight. Then there were the posh blokes with their fancy briefcases and trim suits...they pretended that they liked it only out of convenience, because  _Jesus **fuck,**  _who actually wants to pay five dollars for a small coffee when they can just brew it at home for a couple quid.

   This was one bloke in particular though, he was rather pen-toff. Gorgeous eyes, legs for days and an ass that Eggsy would have fun  shoving his face in for hours. The drawback being that he was always on his damn phone when he came in. It was nearly impossible to get his name most days, but Eggsy knew it started with an H.... Henry, Humphrey, Hamish? It was...well, _increasingly_ frustrating because someone so hot should have a name to go with that face. If Mr. posh-bruv didn't want to get off the phone, he could have gone through the drive-thru, it was rude. And ,big surprise here, today was just the same as always.  Pen-toff with the whiskey eyes and the name that starts with H came through the line at Starbucks, cell attached to his ear, in a clearly heated discussion with the person on the other line. Eggsy glanced to Roxy for some help, but she just smirked at him. What kind of best friend was she? Eggsy sighed as the gorgeous man practically glided up to the counter, chestnut hair perfectly slicked in a part. He finally reached the counter gave Eggsy a polite smile, "The usual then?" Eggsy asked with a blush "Non-fat venti caramel macchiato?" The man confirmed him with a nod, he paid for his coffee and went to stand at the pick up point.

   Eggsy rolled his eyes and grabbed the sharpie in the pen cup. Today's name would be Horatio, he decided with a wicked smirk, handing the cup to Roxy. She took a look and snorted before filling the order. Eggsy received a few more orders before Posh-Man's order was ready, with a wink Roxy took the register from him so he could get those few precious seconds with the attractive man in a suit. Eggsy called out the order and the response was immediate, he handed the cup to him with smile, hoping it didn't look to eager. Pen-toff took the cup and glanced at it, only to look back up in put-off glare. He raised an eyebrow at Eggsy before speaking into the phone again. "Look Merlin, I don't give a damn if the Scottish Spring pattern is more expensive than the Ambercrombie, both look extraordinarily different. Do what you need to do to get more. I need it." breaking eye contact with Eggsy, he exited the Starbucks with a huff, clearly distracted from what he was going to say, because he was... going to speak, that is... There was something he needed to say to the barista, Eggsy could see it in his eyes. Damnit. He frowned, going back to register with a pitying glance from Roxy. Eggsy promptly told her to shove off. Tomorrow, he thought to himself as he took yet another credit card. 

* * *

    The next day Eggsy clocked into work, bags under his eyes from rocking Daisy to sleep all night. He knew today wasn't going to be a good day when the milk frother spat up all over his uniform, and oh.. look, he wasn't wearing his apron either. God, Eggsy hated this job.  It was the icing on the metaphorical cake when Mr. Pen-toff-cell-phone-guy-with-an-H came in. Eggsy was so done with everything at this point, He even took the liberty of ordering his drink without being asked. Eggsy gave him a sour look as he chatted on the phone with someone above his paygrade. What _proper_ London businessman with a suit that cost more than Eggsy's rent would go for a guy like him. Barista/ex-rentboy/ ex-drug dealer, and with the way today was going, he could probably take the "ex" off rentboy and drug dealer soon. Eggsy quickly handed the cup with Herbert scrawled across it to the man and then set his gaze on the next customer, blank faced.

"Pardon me?" a polite, if not slightly aggravated voice sounded from across the counter. Eggsy slowly moved his dead stare to find that the voice belonged to the painfully attractive Mr.Pen-toff, and that the man was fixing Eggsy with a "I don't have time for you to be slow" glare. Flatly, Eggsy responded with "May I 'elp you mate?" The man raised an eyebrow and spoke again "I don't mean to inconvenience you  _sir_ , but my name is not...Herbert, and I have been frequenting this establishment for some time now but each time I order it is constantly wrong." his voice, while it held annoyance, was also calm and cool, clipped even. The perfect gentlemen, and it appeared the perfect gentlemen was also an arse.

   Eggsy clenched his jaw and spoke " Terribly sorry, but if you wanna get the correct name bruv, you gotta actually give it ta me." Eggsy's reply made the man press his lips to a thin line for a moment, Eggsy was surprised to find he looked...amused. "Allow me to introduce myself then. My name is Harry Hart." Pen-toff...no, _Harry_ said. In secret, Eggsy was massively pleased about actually knowing the man's name, but it didn't change the fact that he's having a shit day and that Mr. Harry Hart is distracting him from work. "Neato 'arry, now if you'll excuse me." Eggsy turned back to the counter where an impatient patron had been waiting for their order to be taken. Yeah... Eggsy could totally take the "ex" off rentboy.

   Harry was still at the counter, off to the side, waiting for a moment of Eggsy's time so he could (probably) tell Eggsy off about "good customer service" and what not. The smell of the coffee house was making Eggsy nauseated, he glanced at the clock on the wall, only five minutes to his break, he sighed before addressing Harry, who was still waiting patiently for Eggsy's attention. "Aren't you a important bloke or sumfin'?" he asked, slightly bristled. Harry looked up at him from the damned phone in his hand "actually, I don't have any meetings this morning." he stated matter-of-factly, Eggsy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For how incredibly hot this guy was, he was pissing Eggsy off. "Listen, I have a break in five minutes, clearly you wanna say sumfin', so gimme until then and we can talk after, yeah?"

   Clearly this pleased Harry Hart, he nodded and with an "as you wish" went off to sit in one of the comfortable boheme chairs that littered the coffee house. He even sat elegantly, legs crossed, calmly sipping his over priced coffee while texting on his phone. It was unnerving knowing that Harry was waiting for him, he was aware of Harry's eyes trailing his movement as he worked. The butterflies in his stomach became restless.

   "Eggsy?" Roxy called, knocking him out of his thoughts. She motioned to the clock on the wall with her head. It had been ten minutes, he was late for his break, and for his talk with Harry Hart. Eggsy knew embarrassment was coloring his cheeks, he clocked out for his break five minutes late, making sure Charlie responsibly took over the front counter. Nervously, Eggsy wiped his hands on his black apron as he approached Harry, the man kindly smiled as he sat across from him. Harry spoke first.

"I haven't had the pleasure of knowing your name...." he glanced to Eggsy's name tag "Eggsy?" Silently Eggsy raised an eyebrow before speaking "'yep." he nodded in the affirmative, but the look Harry gave him told Eggsy that Harry knew better. Eggsy sighed "Gary Unwin." Pleased, Harry offered his hand in greeting, Eggsy shook it. Harry's hand was warm and large in his, comfortable like two puzzle pieces finally slotting together. "Call me Eggsy though, only me mum calls me Gary..." Harry laughed at the boy's  brashness. "Alright then  _Eggsy..."_ The two men lapsed into silence. Eggsy sat back in the chair, completely ungraceful in his movement. "You do know that you didn' even give me your name but once since you've been comin' 'ere, right?" Eggsy said. This stopped Harry for a moment before he spoke again "I hadn't?" he asked, Eggsy shook his head no, "Kinda presumptuous of you, ain't it?" he continued, smirking. "My deepest apologies then Eggsy." Harry looked mildly embarrassed, Eggsy raised an eyebrow at him again in surprise. The next thing Eggsy said felt like it would probably determine his future, and maybe the rest of his life. "Well, I accept your apology, but I'm sure you could make it up to me with dinner?" he spoke, slightly unsure of himself, red flushing his cheeks and neck. There was a deep mirth in Harry's eyes, surprisingly he went along with it. "I must say, I like this turn of events... I suppose I'll take you to dinner, but on one condition..."  Eggsy held his breath, amused but secretly on edge and more exited than he ought to be. "Well then, lets hear it." he said with a smile, fearing the worst. "No more repeat performances of this." he said with a finality, and Eggsy knew already he agreed, he would have stopped anyways if Harry hadn't asked, regardless of the date or not. "A-Alright." He stuttered out, inwardly cursing at the sudden weakness in his voice. "Right then." Harry winked at him with a warm look before he handed Eggsy his business card. "If you'll excuse me, I must get to work. I'm afraid I am late." With a wave, Harry took his leave, throwing his empty cup out on his way. Slightly blown away, Eggsy looked to the card in his hand,

**_Harry Hart_ **

**_Kingsman Tailor_ **

**_312 Savile Row_ **

on the back was a hand written name and number in what was presumably Harry's elegantly sharp and flowing writing. The butterflies in his stomach had completely taken over; he got up and clocked into the register again, receiving a congratulatory nudge and smile from Roxy. Yeah... maybe Eggsy could finally put back on the "ex" permanently, working at Starbucks wasn't that bad. 

* * *

 


End file.
